


Hours. Minutes. Seconds.

by LoveableLibra



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveableLibra/pseuds/LoveableLibra
Summary: The timer on your wrist had been ticking down since you were a young child. Little did you know back then, it was relatively shorter than most kids. Finding your soulmate is usually something that happens during adulthood, being only sixteen when the timer goes off is a chance anyone would kill for. Anyone except for you.





	Hours. Minutes. Seconds.

It was as if time decided to slow down just to torture you. Eyes darting to the clock every few seconds, you counted down until it was time. None of your friends knew, you decided this was something you wanted to keep to yourself, but as you sat in your desk you found it hard to believe something this big will be kept a secret. After all, the beeping that would come from your wrist was going to be hard to miss. 

The timer on your wrist had been ticking down since you were a young child. Little did you know back then, it was relatively shorter than most kids. Finding your soulmate is usually something that happens during adulthood, being only sixteen when the timer goes off is a chance anyone would kill for. Thankfully, no one knew. Like most people, you wore a fitted bracelet around your wrist that perfectly concealed the clock from peering eyes. Because of this though, you never realized how low the numbers actually were until a day beforehand.

It was while you were drawing, crouched in the corner of your room with a mountain of blankets as you endlessly sketched. The metal bracelet scraped against the sketchbook as your dominant hand glided across the paper, creating an unpleasant scratching sound. Scrunching your nose in annoyance, you unclipped it and placed it beside you, taking a moment to glance down at your wrist. Eyes widening, you read with a gasp, “14 hours… Only 14 hours…”

You couldn’t recall how long it had been since you last glanced at the timer, but you knew the numbers were in the years when you did. 

When people asked you why you were so dolled up that morning you couldn’t give them a straight response. It wasn’t much different from your usual attire, just with the addition of a bit of makeup, but it was still enough for one to notice. If you told anyone they wouldn’t blame you for trying to look pretty, but you didn’t want all the attention once the news got out. But of course, it had to happen during school. Attention was inevitable.

It was the beginning of second hour, the bell hadn’t even rung to begin class yet. Students filed in through the door, laughing and talking as they took their seats, but none of them were who you were waiting for. Shifting around in your seat, you glanced at the clock for the fifth time. It was close, so close. Impatiently, you unclasped the bracelet, placing it in your pocket and allowing the clock to be fully visible. It wouldn’t matter who saw anyways. 

Your friend watched you carefully, a knowing look flashing across her face when she saw you stow away the bracelet. She grabbed your arm, pulling your wrist into view.

“(y/n)! I can’t believe… you’re meeting your soulmate!? Why didn’t you tell me about this!?” she asked, her tone laced with excitement. 

You quickly put a hand over her mouth as your eyes widened, “Kaede, don’t say that so loud! I didn’t want anyone to know, they’d make a huge deal about it.”

She licked your hand, causing you to recoil with disgust. Letting out a laugh, she continued with a lowered voice, “But this is something to make a huge deal about! It’s your soulmate for crying out loud, this is like a turning point in your life. I can’t believe you’re meeting yours so early, I still have three years left.”

“Lucky, at least you’ll have more than a few hours to mentally prepare.”

“Oh cheer up, you don’t want your soulmate to see you all mopey and pessimistic. Show them the happy and energetic (y/n) I know!”

You shook your head and took her hand in yours to calm you down, giving it a light squeeze, “It’s a little hard to be energetic when you’re practically trembling with nerves.”

“Don’t be nervous, it’s all going to be alright. They’ll love you no matter what, that is the point of this whole soulmate thing. How much time do you have left anyways?”

Taking back your arm, you glanced down at your wrist. Involuntarily, you let out a gasp. 20 seconds. Kaede saw as well, a wide smile taking over her face as she placed a reassuring hand on your shoulder. Looking up, your eyes trained on the door. Soon the person you were meant to be with will be walking into the room. Just 10 more seconds. 9. 8. Gripping the end of your shirt with white knuckles, you watched as the teacher arrived, the bell to start class ringing promptly after. 4 seconds. 3. 2.

1 second. 

A boy around your age strolled into the classroom late. He wore a grin on his face that radiated mischief as he walked up to the teachers desk, glancing around the classroom to take in his surroundings. Finally, his eyes met yours, (e/c) locking with deep violet. A loud beeping emitted from both of your wrists in unison, stopping him in his tracks. Looking down to his bracelet in shock, he hastily unclasped the chain to reveal a line of zeros. You figured he was like you in a way, keeping the timer hidden so often that he didn’t even know how low the numbers really were. 

The eyes of your classmates were trained on the two of you, but in that moment you felt all your anxiety abandon you. Without even meaning to, you stood, stumbling towards him with a push from Kaede. He let out a laugh at the sight, his mischievous smile traded for one more genuine. It was a cute sight, seeming like he didn’t wear one that honest very often.

As soon as you approached him he took your hand, pulling you in for an embrace. It was warm and comforting, feeling perfect in ways you couldn’t even explain. This must be what it means when adults talk about meeting their soulmate, the warm tingly feeling you got all over, the only word able to describe it being right. 

You pulled away, cheeks flushing as you heard whistling and clapping coming from a few of your classmates (though it was mostly Kaede). Covering your mouth with your hand, you laughed awkwardly from discomfort. Your soulmate, however, wasn’t bothered. Flashing a smirk to the class, he surveyed your appearance before finally speaking, “Thank god, mine is hot.”

Despite the embarrassment you tried to be yourself, laughing as you rolled your eyes, “Nice to meet you too. I’m (y/n), by the way, if you wanted to know the name behind the ‘hotness’.”

“Oh of course I didn’t!” he said, pausing as he watched your surprised reaction, “Just kidding, that was a lie. But your name is very beautiful, I guess it has to match the face. I’m Kokichi Ouma.”

“You’re really big on flattery, aren’t you?”

“Not at all, but I think I can make an exception for my soulmate.”


End file.
